DE 10 2008 020 906 A1 discloses a protective coating for devices and industry. This protective coating comprises a polymer-based matrix, in particular a polysiloxane, in which are embedded particles, in particular of hexagonal boron nitride. Coatings of this kind have, inter alia, excellent non-wetting properties in order to prevent deposits of thermally insulating solids such as ash or clinker.
It has been found that the coatings known up to now are either very laborious to apply and produce coatings with an uneven layer thickness, thus giving rise to at least localized thermal barrier effects which hinder the flow of heat out of the cooling channel. In particular, the entire surface of a cooling channel cannot be coated with satisfactory results.